Bikini Bottom VS The Evil Wizard
by SnoPenguin
Summary: An evil wizard is massacering Bikini Bottom and its up to Spongbob and Squidward to save the day. Will it work? Or not?


Bikini Bottom Vs The Evil Wizard  
  
It was your average still water day in Bikini Bottom, Spongebob was driving Squidward nuts, Mr. Krabs was hunting for money, Sandy was clam wrestling, and Plankton was trying another one of his evil schemes to steal the Krabby Patty formula. It all started when Larry was admiring himself in the murky goo at Goo Lagoon. As he was examining his teeth he noticed a reflection behind him. " Oh, it's probably some chick admiring me." Larry said arrogantly as he turned around to see who the girl was. As soon as he turned around. POOOF! Larry was nothing more than a spiky pile of sand. How did this happen you say.. " Ha ha ha, one victim down, the rest of Bikini Bottom to go." Roared a wizard staring at the thorny sand. " Aaaah, the best part of the day, closing time." Exclaimed Squidward happily as he marched out the door and started for home. " Two bad I live next to such barnacle heads." "Welcome to Bikini Bottom news I'm your host, Realistic Fish Head reporting to you that terror lurks in Bikini Bottom, We believe that the fright has come from this man, Mr. Merlock Spells the evil wizard. The first spiting of terror was at the Goo Lagoon where Larry Lobster has mysteriously disappeared he may have been held captive or he may be a pile of sand we just don't know. Now the Bargain Mart has been destroyed so we caution you people STAY INSIDE! Thank You and goodnight." " Aaaah, Gary did you hear that? Bikini Bottom is in peril and it's not getting any better, this is a job for Spongebob Squarepants I just need a partner, Patrick, no he's out of town I know Squidee 'ol pal." Inquired Spongebob. " Well Gary I'm off." "Meow" Gary meowed. All you people who are reading this story and are wondering what "meow" means this is the time to find out. Gary said, what I moron Spongebob is he couldn't save a jellyfish. After hours and hours of bugging Squidward, Squidward finally gave in and reluctantly agreed to come under one condition though. " Spongebob if I agree to go you have to promise me that when we get back, if we ever do then you must never speak or acknowledge me ever again. Okay?" " Gee Squidward that's a weird thing to request but for Bikini Bottom I'll do it." Replied Spongebob. "Whatever, let's go before I change my mind." Squidward mumbled. As the two searched for Merlock they saw that Bikini Bottom was becoming less and less of a city. " (Gasp) Oh, no look Squidee, I've found Merlock and he is massacring the Krusty Krab." Spongebob cried in fright. " Yippee! Yahoo! I don't have to work there anymore. I don't have to work there anymore. Yahoo! Sorry." Squidward chanted with glee. They were about catch the wizard when they saw the Flying Dutchman. " Aaaarg. Merlock destroyed Davie Jones's locker then he captured me and now I'm his slave. This is a once in a lifetime speech so listen up, save yourselves. Short speech huh? Better hurry up I hear 'em coming." Wailed the Flying Dutchman. Unfortunately Merlock heard that speech and came dashing over and Captured Spongebob and turned Squidward into Calamari (Disavow if you read True Confessions Or Squidward Tentacles) It doesn't look good does it now. Well The End. Just kidding. Plankton heard commotion while trying to steal the Krabby Patty formula and scurries over as fast as his stubby legs will take him to see what's going on. " Hey this pathetic excuse for a wizard is destroying the Krusty Krab.. hmm that's interesting. What destroying the Krusty Krab why that means no Krabby Patties and that means no Krabby Patty formula for me to steal! Nooooooooooo!" Shouted Plankton is distress. " I gotta do something and quick or no Krabby Patties. Oh, even the thought or that makes me want to puke." So Plankton gathered his weapons in a hurry then scrambled up to the wizard. Not noticing Plankton because he was too busy destroying the Krusty Krab he well stepped on him. " Ouch! That hurts buddy! No body does that to Plankton so now you must PAY!!!!" Plankton screamed as he charged at Merlock loading his net launcher he stole from Sandy. In less than a minute Merlock had been captured. " Woa! Way to go Plankton I'm touched you went through all that just to rescuer me." Said Spongebob. " That's what you think." Plankton whispered. " Uh so can you get me down now?" Spongebob asked. " No." 


End file.
